Hypno master
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by mrdbznarutofan: Rukia believes that Hypnotism is stupid, Aizen notwithstanding, so Kisuke takes her to see a master hypnotist who imparts on her several post-hypnotic suggestions that Kisuke plans to make use of... RukiaXKisuke.


Hypno-Master  
RukiaxKisuke

 **A.N.: This is a request by mrdbznarutofan.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Very much Dub-Con! Don't Like, don't read!**

 **Urahara Shop  
Rukia POV**

"I'm telling you, Kisuke, it's bogus." Rukia crumpled the flyer the shopkeeper had given her and threw it in the trash.

Sitting across from her, Kisuke looked at her with inquisitive eyes behind his fan. "You of all people should know better." He stretched his hand to the window and gestured to the town. "Just look what almost happened to this town thanks to one man with that type of power!"

"That's different and you know it! Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu was the power of Kido, of a soul reaper. I've seen "magic tricks" in the human world, Kisuke. I'm not buying it."

"But this isn't some smoke-and-mirrors magic show!" Kisuke countered. "My new friend is a legitimate hypnotist! There's a difference."

Sitting back in her chair, Rukia sighed in exasperation. Taking another flyer from the pile that Kisuke had produced, she took another look at it. " _The grand hypnotist: Kuroneko."_ She scoffed and put the flyer back. Kisuke had been trying to get her to come to his new friend's show for weeks now since he'd convinced Ichigo and the others but Rukia adamantly refused. "For the last time, Kisuke: NO! Hypnotism is bogus and stupid."

"Do you say that because you aren't a believer? Or…are you afraid?"

Rukia glared at Kisuke from his obvious taunt. "I. Don't. Believe."

Kisuke threw up his hands in defeat. "Alright fine. You don't believe in hypnotism and post-hypnotic suggestion. How about this: forget the show. I'll take you to see my friend after tonight's show and she can try using hypnotism on you. If you still don't believe, I'll drop the whole matter and that'll be that."

A sigh escaped Rukia's lips as she conceded. "Fine. Tonight. And when I prove your friend's a fraud, you'll owe me big time for a night wasted." Standing up, Kisuke promptly left the shop, heading back to Ichigo's to change clothes for tonight. She knew the truth: there was no real thing like hypnotism….

Kisuke flipped his fan open again. The tool obscured his devious, evil grin. "For somebody from a noble clan, she's awful uppity. I think we should teach Rukia a lesson in manners…."

 _ **Later that Night….  
**_ **Karakura Theater: Back entrance 9:00 PM  
Rukia POV**

Rukia followed Kisuke as he opened up the door to the theater. Inside she could hear the sound of people applauding and rolled her eyes. ' _Gullible morons….'_

The walked past other stage performers who had already or had yet to perform for tonight until they came across a room with a gold star in front of it. On it, emblazoned in black gothic letters was the word Kuroneko. "So this is her room?"

"Yep! She should be inside." Kisuke knocked on the door. "Hey 'Neko! You in here?"

"Come in, come in, Kisuke," a voice beckoned.

The soul reapers walked in and looked around. The room was tiny, with a small stage mirror and lights on a dresser on the other side of the room. Sitting at the dresser was a woman wrapped in black, her face obscured by a veil but she could see deep green eyes looking at her as the smell of jasmine filtered into her nose. "You're Kuroneko?" Rukia asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Indeed. My friend Kisuke tells me you don't believe in hypnotism; that you believe that it's all smoke and mirrors." Kuroneko stood up and grabbed a metronome, gesturing to the seat in front of her. "So let's make a believer out of you."

As Rukia sat down Kuroneko laid the metronome on a small pedestal in front of her and looked at Rukia. "Miss, for this to work I must ask that you clear your mind of any and all thoughts." When Rukia nodded, the woman gestured to the metronome. "Just relax… and let me work my magic."

"Whatever…" Rukia grumbled, taking a quick glance at the clock. ' _9:12….'_ Steadying her breath she looked at the metronome as Kuroneko turned it on.

"Tick…tock…tick…tock…" Kuroneko repeated as she stood up and walked around Rukia, hovering over her. "Tick…tock…tick…tock…"

Rukia's eyes remained fixed to the metronome as it moved back and forth, it's swaying arm enchanting Rukia's mind as she lowered her mental guard….

And then it was over. Rukia blinked as she looked around, feeling tired. She was still sitting down and both Kuroneko and Kisuke were still standing behind her. She looked at the clock and saw that the minute arm had just moved. ' _9:13…just a little under a minute. I knew it, this was stupid.'_

"Well, Kisuke? I don't feel hypnotized." Rukia stood up and walked over to the door. "Sorry to bother you ma'am but I'm afraid Kisuke's wasted both of our times."

"Not quite," Kuroneko said in a voice that sounded slightly familiar. "You underestimate me, Rukia Kuchiki. Post-hypnotic suggestion isn't something that you can feel. For instance: _Sode no Shirayuki._ "

Rukia's hand had reached out to grab the doorknob when she instantly froze. She struggled to move but her body didn't listen. "What? What have you done to me?" she demanded.

"Ohoho!" Kuroneko laughed, her voice now sounding more and more familiar. "I put in a post-hypnotic command where every time Kisuke and I say your zanpakuto's name you freeze. And that's not the only hypnotic command Kisuke and I parted on you."

"How? WHEN?" Rukia roared.

Kisuke turned Rukia around as Kuroneko pulled away the clock on the wall. "I knew you'd look at the clock so I stopped it when I put you into my trance. Here's the real time." She reached into her robes and pulled out an alarm clock.

It read 9:37.

Rukia's violet eyes widened. ' _I was hypnotized for over twenty minutes?!'_ It was then that she saw the dark-skinned hand of Kuroneko and she finally recognized her voice. "Kuroneko…" she glared at the hypnotist. "Yoruichi!"

Whipping off the veil was indeed the Flash Goddess herself, Yoruichi! "Bingo! You are correct, Rukia! I figured the name "Black Cat" suited me for a stage name!" She gestured to Kisuke as she removed her contacts, letting her golden eyes appear. "Kisuke helped me find employment as a stage hypnotist a while ago so when he told me how you weren't a believer in hypnotism so we decided to teach you some respect for the trade."

Rukia clenched her teeth in anger. "Well hah hah! You made your point. Now do me a favor and unfreeze me!" she demanded.

"Well we could do that…" Rukia didn't like the look on Yoruichi's face. "Or we could have some more fun with my hypnotism." Rukia's eyes followed Yoruichi's finger as it moved back and forth. "Tick…tock…tick…tock…."

And then Rukia's pupils contracted as she became hypnotized again. Her body slumped as the freezing sensation loosened. "I…I…" she gasped. "What's happening?"

"Oh, that's what happens when your mind is in a relaxed state. While you're like this, you're susceptible to the hypnotic suggestions I've imparted on you. For instance…"

"Cluck."

"Pkawww!" Rukia suddenly went as she squatted down and started to flap her arms like they were wings. "Pkawww! Pkawww!"

Kisuke and Yoruichi started to laugh their butts off when Rukia started to pretend to lay an egg. "Oh my god! This is priceless!" Yoruichi laughed. "I don't care what Byakuya does to me later, this is totally worth it!"

Rukia glared at the two as she continued to try to lay an egg. "Grrr! Pkaww!"

"Alright, alright," Yoruichi clapped her hands twice and the suggestion ended. "So you see the power of post-hypnotic suggestion, Rukia? Or perhaps you need another demonstration?"

Rukia shook her head, her mind fuzzy. "No, that won't be necessary-"

"Oh, I disagree. I've only started. For instance, Rukia, answer me this: What…is your name?"

"My name?" Rukia stared at the floor. "I…my name…what? Why can't I remember my name?"

Yoruichi grinned. "That would be me. I put a mental block on you. While you're in this state, your name will be forever a mystery. I could say your name until I'm blue in the face, Rukia, but I'm afraid, Rukia, that you, Rukia, will never remember it no matter how many times I say it, Rukia. Isn't that right, Rukia?"

"I…what…my name…why can't I remember my name…."

"Moving on, Rukia…" Yoruichi turned to Kisuke and smiled seductively. "I remember you once told me that you found Kisuke to be attractive."

"That was one time!"

"Well, why don't you show him just how attractive you find him, _Snow Queen!_ "

Rukia's eyes widened as her body moved beyond her control, as if someone had plugged a remote into her brain and she was now taken for a joyride. Her hips shook seductively as she walked toward Kisuke, her hands moving across her stomach to grab at the skirt to her school uniform. "No!" she quietly groaned as she unclasped it before slowly taking off the rest of her school uniform. "I..i feel strange…" she muttered as she swayed her hips back and forth, her hands cupping her bare breasts as Kisuke sat down in a chair, beckoning.

"Ohhh, that's right," Yoruichi said as she sat down in a chair, undoing the sash to her pants. "I forgot to mention, I imparted a post-hypnotic suggestion that makes your body succumb to your inner desires. Looks like you've really wanted to give Kisuke a lapdance," Yoruichi said as she began to finger herself.

"Can't…stop…"Rukia groaned as she turned around, wiggling her ass in front of Kisuke. This felt so wrong that it felt so right. Turning around she reached for Kisuke's clothes and began to strip the shopkeeper, who in turn reached for Rukia's bra and unclasped it. Rukia turned around and bent over as she pulled down her Chappy-print panties, showing Kisuke her peachy ass and wet, pink lips.

Kisuke smiled as he stroked himself. He had to admit, the consequences were well worth sticking it to the prideful girl. Not only that, he always did find Rukia cute. Putting his hands on Rukia's waist, he pulled him onto his lap. The two Soul Reapers moaned as Rukia started to grind her booty against his crotch, wedging his cock in between her ass. "Fuck…" she groaned, locked in hypnotic ecstasy. Putting her hands on Kisuke's knees, Rukia lowered herself onto Kisuke's cock.

Yoruichi grinned from ear to ear as she watched the prideful Rukia Kuchiki ride Kisuke's cock like a cheap whore. She slid two fingers into her wet snatch as Rukia stuck out her tongue lewdly while bouncing hard, like it was the last day of her life. "You like riding Kisuke, Rukia?" Yoruichi called out.

"Yes!" Rukia moaned, her head rolling back as Kisuke cupped her breasts. "More! Fuck me more!" she cried out, feeling Kisuke's hands roam her body. She continued to bounce on Kisuke's cock, her hips moving like they were possessed by a demon of lust. As she pressed her back to Kisuke's chest she turned her head, letting the shopkeeper capture her lips in a hot kiss as he squeezed her breasts. "Mmmmmh!" they both moaned, Rukia reached behind her to run a hand through Kisuke's sandy blonde hair.

Yoruichi was enjoying the sight before her, wishing that she had a camera now more than ever. "Yeah…" she moaned, egging Rukia on as she spread her legs wider, her free hand traveling up her thigh while she slid another finger inside her. "Ride him, Rukia…" she moaned as a finger slipped into her asshole.

"MMMMMMH!" Rukia lewdly groaned, her hypnotized mind blanking out as she felt Kisuke reach around her body to rub her clit, making her head spin madly as she rode him even faster and harder, her hips a blur. "OOOOH! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM!"

Grinning, Kisuke leaned down and sucked on her neck, sure to leave a hickey for later. His free hand snaked back up to her breast and pinched her nipple, making the raven-haired Rukia arch her back as she felt the bubble inside her about to burst. Kisuke himself was feeling close, her tight walls choking his cock in ways he never imagined before.

Rukia threw her head back and cried out in unadulterated pleasure as Kisuke came inside her. "AHHHH! CUMMING!" the hypnotized slut screamed as she came, soaking Kisuke's lap and balls with her juices. She felt Kisuke explode inside of her and loved every second of it, not caring for the consequences.

"Ohhhh!" Yoruichi moaned as she came, spraying all over her hand. Coming down from her small high, Yoruichi grabbed the metronome and grinned. "Rukia? Look this way please…." When Rukia's tired eyes made their way to her Yoruichi turned on the metronome. "Tick…tock…tick…tock…" she went, putting Rukia back into a hypnotic trance.

When Rukia reawakened she found she was sitting in a chair again, fully clothed. "What…happened?" She remembered clucking like a chicken but…there was a massive blank after that. Looking up she saw Kisuke and Yoruichi smiling at her, the two sitting across from her on a couch. "What did you just do to me?" she demanded.

Kisuke flipped his fan. "Oh, a little of this and that…."

"Setting that aside," Yoruichi cut in. "I took the liberty of removing all of the post-hypnotic suggestions I gave you. Your mind's your own again." She winked at Rukia, who couldn't help but blush. "I hope this has taught you to keep your mind open to new ideas?" While she kept Rukia in a hypnotic trance she took the liberty of giving her a contraceptive just in case.

Rukia readily nodded. "Yeah, I learned my lesson. Can I go now? I'm tired for some reason…."

"Hypnotism does that," Kisuke quickly said. The two Ex-Soul Reapers watched as she left the stage room before turning to one another. "I'm so glad you decided to soundproof your room. She was kinda vocal…."

"Yeah well, that was good way to spend an hour," Yoruichi said sighing. Grabbing the metronome, she turned it back on. "Speaking of which…" Kisuke gasped when she grinned. "Tick…tock…tick…tock…." Once Kisuke himself was in a hypnotic trance she grinned as she gave a command word: "Kitty Urahara."

"Mrrow!" went the hypnotized Kisuke, getting onto all fours and rubbing his face into her belly.

Yoruichi grinned from ear to ear. "Gotta love hypnotism."


End file.
